The present disclosure is directed to toy vehicles, particularly toy vehicles that are configured to move on a variety of surfaces and/or include one or more stabilizing mechanisms. Examples of toy vehicles, including toy vehicles that are configured to move on a variety of surfaces and/or include one or more stabilizing mechanisms include U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,172,488; 6,939,197; 6,692,333; 6,648,722; 6,540,583; 6,502,657; 6,439,948; 6,227,934; 6,129,607; 5,618,219; 5,487,692; 5,019,009; 4,902,260; 4,773,889; 4,767,376; 4,744,781; 4,652,247; 4,547,166; 4,540,376; 3,600,847; 3,237,343; 3,001,601; 2,775,062; D529,967; and D527,772, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0089080; 2004/0092206; 2003/0224695; and 2003/0082990. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.